


Cops and Robbers

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ember nearly burned the house down again, Gen, Kai and Skylor are really exasperated, for the fifth time this week, they need a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Six year old Ember and Seven year old Ashlynn decide one sunny summer day to play cops and robbers. Unfortunately, still developing secondary abilities that are also uncontrollable as well as still developing and uncontrollable elemental powers don't really lend themselves well to the game.Alternative title: Ember and Ash nearly destroy the house and Kai and Skylor are just exasperated teen parents
Relationships: Kai (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541320
Kudos: 1





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story of the Ninja Shorts!! I actually have one other story in the works in this series at the moment as well.

It was a cheery, bright summer day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the backyard of Skylor and Kai's house was in a severe state of disrepair. 

Their two daughters, Ember and Ashlynn were currently playing a game of Cops and Robbers, their grandparents having gone to get lunch, deciding that it was best to leave the toddler with uncontrollable fire powers and kid with uncontrollable absorption and water powers at home. That wasn't even getting into Ember's uncontrollable phasing or Ash's tendency to turn into liquid. 

The two had grown bored of watching Mr. Roger's Neighborhood and had decided to go outside for some fresh air. Their puppies, Dewdrop and Cindy had elected to stay inside. 

They had been just throwing stones into the small puddle in their mother's vegetable garden when they (or rather Ember) got the bright idea to play cops and robbers. Now they were both running around the backyard, shrieking delightedly as they ran around the yard.

Ash was currently the robber and was overturning chairs and throwing pillows at Ember to slow her down.

"Hey no fair!" Ember shouted as she dodged a pillow.

Ash let out a giggle before crawling under the crawlspace between the deck and the ground.

"Heeeyyyy, Mom said we're not supposed to go under there!" Ember reminded her.

"Mom's not here!" Ash shot back.

Ember let out a whine.

"Come and get me fraidy-cat!" Ash taunted, followed by another giggle. 

Ember screwed her face up in determination.

"I'll show you fraidy-cat!" Ember shouted, before crawling underneath the crawlspace. 

Ash shrieked and crawled out from underneath the porch and took off running again, Ember following close behind her. 

"Got you now, Robber!" Ember shouted, making a finger gun with her hands and pretending to fire it at Ash. At least that was the plan

Instead a small burst of fire shot out at Ash. Ash screamed and turned liquidy, the fire ball going right through her. It hit the side of the house. Ember and Ash stared in horror as the fire spread. They both turned to look at each other.

"Uh oh!" 

**One Hour Later**

Kai and Skylor were pulling into their driveway after an exhausting day at college. They both just wanted to go inside, cuddle up with their daughters and fall asleep. Instead, when they pulled in their driveway, Kai's parents had looks of exasperation on their faces while Ember and Ash looked sheepish.

"What did they do?" Kai asked, already imagining the multiple horrible scenarios.

"I think you should have a look." Maya said, leading them into the backyard.

Kai and Skylor groaned once they saw the damage.

The entire back of the house had been scorched and the wood was soaking wet and splintered.

They turned to look at their daughters.

"Which one of you is responsible for this?" Skylor asked.

Ember and Ash looked at each other. Ember pointed to Ash.

"Ash did it!" 

"Ah! Don't shoot!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first Ninja Short. These shorts are also canon to the main series, meaning Ember actually did nearly burn the house down. There will be more of these, and another story in the main series on the way.


End file.
